


Part 0: "The Overall Book About the Planes of Realities" by Lady Iris Cairus

by Ambrosian_amber



Series: The Path to Amnisat [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosian_amber/pseuds/Ambrosian_amber
Summary: In the beginning, the Universe (that is shown in this story) was created. The Realm of the Celestials was one of five major planes of reality known by the celestials. Everything went well for so many centuries that the history of the beginning of the celestials was lost. There were bad people, like in every story, and a few threatened all of the realms. But now we are in the "present", whenever that is. The realms have a new threat to put up with, Melviti the harbinger of destruction and darkness. But even with that threat, life continues on. Here we follow Caelium, Mare, and Ovoia who rule over the planet of Amnisat. They (of course seeing as they are the main characters) go through plenty of situations. Who knows how all of this will turn out. Well I sort of do, but I am the author afterall.





	1. Part 0 Table of Context

Part 0 Table of Context

* * *

Chapter 1: Part 0 Table of Context

Chapter 2: The Realms & Passages (In a Summary)

Chapter 3: The Fae Lands

Chapter 4: The Passage of Sercambra

Chapter 5: The Celestial Realm

Chapter 6: The Passage of Quasar

Chapter 7: The Mortal Realm

Chapter 8: The Passage of Monshquetta (aka The Mons)

Chapter 9: The Realm of Idmin

Chapter 10: The Passage of Vevitimas (aka Vevi)

Chapter 11: Oscs (Journal Entries by Raymund Lemico)

Chapter 12: Celestial, Fae, & Idminico Lives in General

Chapter 13: Other Beings of the Realms

Chapter 14: The Types of Celestial Beings

Chapter 15: The Ranking of the Celestial Beings

Chapter 16: Celestial Schooling

Chapter 17: Main Planets, Luck Planets, & Finibus Planets

Chapter 18: Melviti

*Including interwoven journal excerpts


	2. The Realms & Passages (In a Summary)

The planes of the universe consist of 5 different realms and 4 passages that interconnect said realms. The realms consist of the Fae Lands, the Celestial Realm, the Mortal Realm, the Realm of Idmin, and the Oscs.  The passages consist of Sercambra, Quasar, Monshquetta (aka the Mons), and Vevitimas (otherwise known as Vevi). Secambra connects the Fae Lands to the Celestial Realm, Quasar connects the Celestial Realm to the Mortal Realm, the Mons connects the Mortal Realm to the Realm of Idmin, and Vevitimas connects the Realm of Idmin to the Oscs.

Fae lands~~ _Sercambra_ ~~Celestial Realm~~ _Quasar_ ~~Mortal Realm~~ _Mons_ ~~Idmin~~ _Vevi_ ~~Oscs

The realms are defined as infinite lands or space as opposed to the passages that are limited in land and space. However, other than that key difference, there are not many other differences between a passage and a realm. Passages are inhabitable, some go visiting on vacations and others live within the passages. However, most of the Fae, Celestial, and Idminicos live in a realm. The realms and passageways are separated by two different main powers. The power that rules over the Fae Lands to most of Vevi is the Elysian Power ruled over by the Queen Marimosia. The rest of Vevi and the Oscs is ruled over by the Tenemalum Power led by Melviti, harbinger of darkness and death. Both powers are constantly at each other's throats attempting to destroy the other, the Elysian fight to protect the people under their jurisdiction and the Tenemalum fight to destroy and possess the entire universe. The Elysian rule with kindness, acceptance and overall understanding. They believe in unification and while it may not be entirely perfect, it is a pretty decent place to live. It is very diverse with many people throughout. On the flip side of the coin, the Tenemalum wish for everyone’s pain. They are only made of the Maliturs who are the subjects of Melviti. They all praise purity, not of blood or race, but of acts. What they believe are truly pure acts are blood sacrifices of the sufferers of the damned, sacrificing your life and past for the Maliturs, and denouncing the Elysian, turning into Elysian hunters. The Elylum war has been going on for thousands and thousands of years, never truly ending. There are bland points in which nothing truly happens then there are periods of all out warfare where Vevi and Idmin become terrifying areas of destruction. In the present, there hasn't been a major war or any major battles in 58 years. The realms appear to be at a standstill, the Tenemalum haven’t made any appearance and there is no real idea about what is happening in those realms. However despite all of this potential chaos, the realms under Elysian rule remain to be interconnected, lively, and joyous places of harmony where the people live generally happy and decent lives. 


	3. The Fae Lands

The Fae Lands are home to the Fae, not only Fairies as many seem to think, but many mystical beings such as Tieflings, Halflings, Elves, Gnomes, and Dwarfs. The Fae Lands are defined as an infinite plane of land of which an end has never been found. This realm is separated by the seasons unlike the celestial realm. There are the lands of Deep Winter, Musing Spring,  Everlasting Summer and Ammil Autumn. They are positioned into quarters with blurred edges that meet up in the Keep of the Ancients positioned at the very center of the Fae Lands. The further you go into the seasons, the more intense the weather becomes. Eventually it becomes so dangerous that it is nearly inhabitable. However this phenomenon is very very far out from the Keep of the Ancients, therefore there is plenty of room for all of the fae people and other visitors to the realm. This realm is absolutely gorgeous, a landscape of pure beauty and excitement. Many visit for vacations or own vacation homes throughout the realm. The realm is ruled over by King Fermilico who is 15th in his family line to rule. Alongside him his wife, Queen Melloari, and their two children, Prince Irmilnico and Princess Permicila live in Fae Castle at the center of the Keep of Ancients. The Fae Government leads alongside the royal family to maintain order within the realm. It is a generally safe place, however there are a few groups of slightly dangerous people. The King and the Fae Government of the Fae Lands has officially dubbed Maelu Berginalf of Musing Spring (“Lady Spring”), Dramin Ucinil of Everlasting Summer (“Summer Duke”), Zaivin Ivilmin of Deep Winter (“Winter Thilas”), and Yucimu Levimor of Ammil Autumn (“Autumn Serdar”) as dangers to the public. The hold no real ranking of power in the realm, they just took these titles as “significant display of their influence”. They all have their own followers who believe that they are the superior minded people of the Fae. At times they work together, but they are often fighting each other. Many of the Fae, as well as all of the high powers of the Elysian Realms recognize these groups as cults. The leaders of these cults took this in stride and thus named their followers and ideals, “The True Side of Spring” led by Lady Spring, “Ideals of the Summer Breeze” led by Summer Duke, “Veracity of Winter” led by Winter Thilas, and “Amicable Autumn Advance” led by Autumn Serdar. They are kept under heavy control and watch while the citizens are advised to keep away from any sections with their influence. Knowing that, if banned, the cults could gain more power, they have allowed them to continue in a small walled off city in their appropriate season. To get in and out of the city requires tons of paperwork making it ridiculously difficult. The only way that you could get these permissions is by having a family member inside of the city or by having official government business from the Fae Government. Essentially, the public is carefully separated from these cults. Despite these issues, the Fae Lands are a generally safe place for Fae, Celestials and Idminians alike. There are millions of villages, towns, and cities that litter the landscape, many of them separated by the seasons. However, there are still plenty of cities and towns surrounding the Keep of Ancients that is practically neutral territory. Each season has its own culture, beliefs, and produce that add to a highly diverse realm. It could be slightly difficult to find one's way around the first time without having background knowledge, but once one were to get used to it, it becomes a fantastic place to visit or live in. The seasons are infinite, however the farther you venture into the season, the more intense the weather becomes. Eventually it becomes virtually uninhabitable but that is so far out that it is essentially negligible. There is plenty of room for the people of the Fae to live comfortably with plenty of room. 

 

**Deep Winter**

Deep Winter lies in the direction of the Southeastern corner of the Keep of Ancients. This is the home of mainly gnomes and dwarfs. They live in thatched houses made of hand carved stone and typically wear heavy furs. They are better adapted to the cold than many others so they can venture deeper into winter and in turn make excellent navigators of Winter’s harsh environment. They don't have their own minor court like Spring and Autumn, but similar to Summer they do hold yearly “People's Court” where the higher ups of the season represent the people’s wishes. They argue that it is more fair than the royal minor courts of Spring and Autumn. The people are also known to be slightly rougher than most. They are very law abiding, very forward, and very good at working with their hands. They are well known to hunt, ice fish, stone carve, ice sculpt, and weave high quality furs. They have the Festival of Snow and Ice which is held yearly in their capital, Nix. Many people come to visit from everywhere in the universe for the food, dancing, and the sky lights. Winter is a slightly dangerous place to live with the creatures and hunting but it’s main danger comes from “Veracity of Winter” led by Winter Thilas. They lure people into their cult with false promises of happiness and prosperity in life. Many are warned to avoid their town because of the dangers of mental manipulations. 

(journal excerpt from Winter Thalias)

“People are blind. Not many understand how dark the outside world truly is. People must open their eyes and see the way that the world truly is. The people in power are lying to us and only my followers can see that. Everyone else is pitiful and blind to the sincerities of the world. The universe must freeze then be thawed out by the appropriate people so that there can be true prosperity. When the Freeze comes about, everyone who’s mind has not been truly opened by winter will freeze. They will then be thawed out by those with expanded minds, born anew and ready to see the world through a new lense. “

Despite these crazy ideas and the cult town, Winter is a generally good place to live and or visit. The people are stiff towards outsiders, but never rude. They typically keep to themselves and other than the things listed, there is not much more that is generally known to the public. 

 

**Musing Spring**

Musing Spring lies in the direction of the Northeastern corner of the Keep of Ancients. It is the home of the fairies. The fairies live in the stereotypical glowing flowers of the forest. They also have cities in the Hollowed Forest. The Hollowed forest consists of a bunch of, as the name suggests, hollowed out trees. The fairies develop magical seeds that cause you to shrink or grow so you can explore their cities and towns. These seeds are sold everywhere outside of the cities to any visitors. Any fairies that live outside of the cities are usually mortal sized but when they return to their houses and cities they return to fairy sized. They have the festival of Floresco, aka the flower festival. People stay in flower themed hotels, the streets are lined with petals, essentially everything is flower themed. Like the season of Autumn, they have a minor court that helps keep order in the specific seasons. It is led by the Duke of Spring, Sir Yirmatel who was a childhood friend of Queen Melloari and Lady Mericria of Autumn. Also alongside the army of Autumn, Spring has the Fairy Army known for their incredible magic capabilities. They do have the danger of “The True Side of Spring” led by Lady Spring which is monitored 24/7 by the Fairy Army. The cult is in the city of Kilkmur which is surrounded by a magic wall that is impossible to cross without permission from Sir Yirmatel himself. 

(journal excerpt from Lady Spring)

“‘The truth is everywhere around us. People must open their eyes and see what is true. I offer that truth. I offer the true happiness. I offer the purity of life. I offer everything that people need to be happy. My followers and I live together, we are all a family. Everyone must join in on our loyalty. The people in power have lied to us. Only my followers know the truth. Only they can see the lies that they feed us. We will not eat the vile poisons of the society that we are stuck in. We will ascend into greatness and we will be free. People must open their eyes and see what they have been hiding from us all of this time. Only then will the people be able to become the muses of spring.”

However because of the fact that spring is such a peaceful and relaxed season, there aren’t as many followers that are from Spring in “The True Side of Spring”. It is more often people from other seasons that join. There isn’t a huge following so the government doesn’t keep as big of a tabs on them. They instead keep their focus on their people and how to better support them. Unlike Winter and Summer, their internal government has a Duke and Duchess that take care of the season. The Duke and Duchess have their minor court that aids them in keeping tabs on the needs of their people. They have not real threat from “The True Side of Spring” that is currently concerning. The faries instead spend their time farming and performing fae magic for the people who live and come to visit Spring. You could get potions and different spell scrolls from the stores that can do a multitude of things.

 

**Everlasting Summer**

Everlasting Summer lies in the direction of the Northwestern corner of the Keep of Ancients. Elves and Tieflings mainly live here. Tieflings are said to be half elf and half demonic. They are said to have originated from an elf family who angered a witch that in turn cursed them to half demonic for all of eternity. They used to be discriminated against and still are at times but everything has gotten much better for them in the current Summer society. Summer is also a land of warmth, the sun, and harvest. Here, their biggest festival is the festival of Lumina. The festival of Lumina celebrates the light from the sun and how it fuels their entire season. They are a generally happy bunch, but they are also widely considered to be incredibly impulsive. They are known for launching themselves into dangerous situations so the Fae Government has banned them from having an official standing army. They also have a government format that is the exact replica to the Deep Winter People’s courts. The main difference is that Winter’s courts typically are more serious and well organized while Summer’s court is known to be hectic and very confusing to visitors. But somehow, they do still get things done. Here “Ideals of the Summer Breeze” led by Summer Duke has a bit of a following, but it mainly comes from naive people who are coerced into the cult. 

(journal excerpt from Summer Duke)

“The truths of the world are pain. They are suffering. Opening your eyes just forces you to stare into the blinding light of life. While some may call this light beautiful, I call this light painful. People go blind staring into this light, people writhe in pain. It is impossible to heal the effects of the pains of the world on your oven. That’s where I come in. I help the people forget what they have seen. I allow them to lose their eyes and rest from the world. Their souls will be freed once they forget the troubles of the universe. Their souls will no longer be in torment. The people must join our movement, our cause, our family. Then, and only then, will they become as free as the Summer Breeze.”

The “Ideals of the Summer Breeze” are only ever a danger when they leave their town and invade the cities of the people. They don’t cause destruction, but instead they attempt to gain followers. Many times the other seasons have had to go in to stop them in fear that they would slowly take over Summer. That has only happened once, and it has been erased from the history books in fear that it could happen again. No one knows what truly happened except for the governments of the Fae Lands, the courts of Autumn and Spring, and of course Summer. But all we do know is that ever since then it has been smooth. 

**Ammil Autumn**

Ammil Autumn lies in the direction of the Southwestern corner of the Keep of Ancients. This is the home of the largest population of halflings in all of the Fae Lands. The people are known to be incredibly kind and understanding. They live in houses that they typically build that consist of tunnels and rooms underground. Their cities are well known for their homey atmosphere with many having small street shops to sell goods. Not many of the halflings live in the cities, they moreso live out in the countryside or in the forests of Autumn. They have, similar to Spring, the minor court of Autumn. They have the Duchess of Autumn, Lady Mericria who was a childhood friend of Queen Melloari and the Duke of Spring, Sir Yirmatel. The Autumn Knights are known to be peacekeepers as well as warriors. While the people may be friendly, they are considered to be the best army in the Fae Lands. Their knights wield magic similar to the Fairy Army of Spring and typically fight alongside them. Not many are apart of the Knights, they have their own schooling to train the young halflings to become knights. Because the halflings are such a tight knit people, it is very rare that there are people who decide to join “Amicable Autumn Advance” unless they are already in the cult. Here, unlike the other cults, the members are typically born into it. While the other cults are always trying to get new members, the Advance’s members have a ceremony from birth where they are marked with a sign on their left calf. If a person were to try to leave the cult, that mark would cause many problems for them. There is a huge separation from the Advance to the rest of the Autumn society. The Advance only lives in one huge partially underground city named Tympical that is surrounded by walls and the Knights 24/7. The Advance halflings and Knight halflings hate each other with a passion, it is the only time when halflings are known to hate something. Other than that they are incredibly kind. 

(journal excerpt from Autumn Serdar)

“My people, my family, they are the ones in the right. All of Autumn Society is wrong. They keep us trapped here in this city when we deserve to be free. We will escape one of these days and they will all suffer. We will rule Autumn with our ideals and views forever. The people will change for the better. We will finally be happy. My marked subjects will live while we eradicate the unmarked.”

The Serdar is sadistic, insane and a danger to all people from every land. The only reason why they haven’t made a move is that they fear angering the Knights. If it weren’t for the Knights, who knows what could happen. But besides inside Tympical, the rest of Autumn is incredibly calm. They hold the Festival of the Falling Leaves every year where they make wreaths and celebrate their unity and season. It is said to be one of the most beautiful sights in all of the realms. Many visit the Fae Lands specifically to visit the festival. Autumn is a brilliant place of wonders that highlights many great aspects of the Fae Lands.

  



	4. The Passage of Sercambra

The Passage of Sercambra connects the Fae Lands to the Celestial Realm. Sercambra consists of two planets and its star; Sercambra Major, Sercambra Minor, and the Bixmith Star that is surrounded by the city of Hembra. The Major and Minor are connected by man-made railways called the Inter-Rails that are the main form of transportation between the planets. Hembra surrounds the Bixmith star while remaining protected from the heat and radiation by a shield that doubles as a false sky for the citizens. The Fae Government alongside the Elysian (Celestial) Government rule over the passage with three main centers on Major, Minor, and in Hembra. According to the government records, all types of beings live on the planets including the Viriditas that are native to Sercambra. No one technically lives in Hembra, according to government census people work in the city but no one is supposed to be living there because of the threat of over exposure to the radiation that the shield misses. To get from Hembra to Major and/or Minor one must take the space tram that transports you to and from the city and the planets. Minor is closer and therefore it takes an hour to get to the planet from Hembra. To get to Major one could take the space tram from Hembra for two hours, or one could take the space tram to Minor then take the Inter-Rails for thirty minutes. 

**Sercambra Major**

 

Major is similar to the Fae Land’s Musing Spring in its weather and geography. Similar to Musing Spring, Major consists of many hills and a few mountains that litter the landscape accompanied by some cliffs and beaches on the shores of a turquoise colored ocean. Besides the fact that it is limited, another major difference between Major and Musing Spring are the floating islands of Major. These floating islands are mainly forests with waterfalls cascading off of the edges coming off of the singular mountain on top of the island. On one of the bigger islands, Floating Mercambru, holds the main government center of Major. Here many citizens of the Fae Lands and the Celestial Realm come to visit on vacation or government duties. Besides Floating Mercambru, people also visit Unigar City “Home of the Tartimas Festival”. The Tartimas Festival is the biggest celebration in all of Sercambra. It lasts about two weeks and it is full of people from all over the Elysian Realms who come to celebrate the unity of the realms. The Viriditas set up little street shops all over Unigar and rent out hotels to the visitors. Major is essentially a place of festivals and unity of the realms.

**Sercambra Minor**

 

Minor is a mixture of the Fae Lands’s Everlasting Summer and Ammil Autumn. Where Major is mainly consisted of hills, lakes, and tourist cities; Minor is consisted of beaches, cliffs and mountains. Minor is also where most of the Viriditas live. They live in neighborhoods around the planet with a few cities littered around. Not much is known about the Viriditas, they are a bit more secretive about their personal lives and how they conduct themselves. But so long as they keep up to date with the governments then everything is pretty smooth. There is an entire section on Minor where the Viriditas perform many rituals and smoke this magical herb that is said to help the elders prophesize the future of the people. They very much believe in prophecies and they greatly value their elders. Again, not much is known about the lives of the Viriditas as they are very secretive and private. 

**The City of Hembra**

 

The City of Hembra surrounds the Bixmith Star. No one technically lives there, or at least, nobody's supposed to live there. There are rumors that an underground crime syndicate runs amok in the city at night. The rumors have never been confirmed by the governments and are therefore admissible. Hembra is a city of workers from all over the realms. They all come to do everything from creating clothing to creating the realms most sought out delicacies. Hembra is essentially the hot spot for the rich and the royal. There are multiple high class restaurants and stores that litter the city. Not many commoners visit Hembra and they instead visit Major. There is nothing truly interesting about Hembra. It is a city, nothing more and nothing less.

 

**The Portals**

 

The portals that lead out of Sercambra and into the other realms are just outside of the atmosphere of Major and Minor. Outside the atmosphere of Major lies the portal to the Celestial Realm. The portal to the Fae Lands lies just outside of Minor. The portals are located on huge platforms that mimic a transit station. People just come and go through the portals on the trains according to the schedule. These trains are separated by royalty and commoners mainly because royalty typically have government business that they are on which requires fast travel. The transits are constantly incredibly full with people flowing back and forth through the realms. The portals are difficult to explain without major amounts of knowledge on the science behind it. Most people just know that they are links between the worlds. 


	5. The Celestial Realm

The Celestial Realm is the home of the Celestials. They are the head of the Elysian power and known for their immense power. The realm is split into four separate planets each with their own specific element of power along with the Central City in the middle of the four planets. Fueligue is the planet of the fire celestials, Aquamatia the planet of the water celestials, Ariminia the planet of the air celestials, and Lelimas the planet of the nature celestials. Each celestial receives its powers specific to the planet that they are born on along with minor amounts of power from each of the other types of celestials. The current queen of the celestials, Queen Marimosia, doesn’t live in the Celestial Realm. The royal family has “mini castles” on every planet and in the C.C. (Central City). The planets are connected by the Interplanetary Rails that are separated by commoners and high ranking. Each of the planets also has multiple Interplanetary Rails that lead to the Central City. The Central City is on an enormous floating island inside of the remnants of  a dying star, so people have to take radiation medicine before they go into the city. There are also millions of planets that litter the space around the Celestial Planets. These mini planets are used for training and contain farms and creatures. There are so many mini planets that are used as farms that none of the Celestial Planets have any farms on them. Many of these mini planets that are used for farms are around Lelimas primarily because the Nature Celestials are proficient in working the land. There are also plenty of mini planets with no clear purpose. There are a few that belong to rich families but that is very rare. 

 

**Central City (C.C)**

The Central City is an enormous city on a floating island inside the remnants of a dying star*. The star used to be whole but billions of years ago, for unknown reasons, the star hollowed out and began to split into space. Now, the pieces of the star are held together by gravitational rifts created by the celestial scientists. The star still acts like a normal star, it gives off light and radiation, and no one can truly understand how it retains its shape. The Central City is on the biggest of the floating islands inside of the star, it also holds the main headquarters of the Elysian Government in the Celestial Realm. People live in the Central City, but these are more commonly the wealthy as opposed to the commoners. In the C.C there is also the Dueling Arena for combat training. The arena is malleable, can transform into multiple different landscapes, accounts for any potential powers, and is self-repairing. There are competitions that are held there, which is one of the few times that commoners could be found in the C.C. Commoners don’t typically spend time their if they do not have a job that requires it because the C.C (while excluding government and dueling business) is a place of luxury. There are expensive shops everywhere and luxuries that are fit for the royal family are sold in the City Center (Nicknamed Center Squared). 

*The star does not have it’s own name, it is commonly referred to as the Central City. People generally understand that the city and the star are interchangable. 

 

**Fueligue**

Fueligue is the planet of the Fire Celestials. The Fire Celestials are known for their explosive capabilities as well as their proficiency with smithing. The planet is not constantly on fire as many seem to think, but there are multiple volcanoes around the planet that have cities surrounding them. The air is a solid few degrees hotter than the other celestial planets which causes the fire celestials to be more accustomed to the heat (as any good fire celestial is). The houses are made of volcanic rock and cooled lava. The capital of the planet is Fuligi which is located inside of a volcano. If outsiders visit Fuligi they have to visit a potioneer to receive a potion of heat resistance. When you drink the potion your complexion turns into a light orange which a dead giveaway. The fire celestials are also known to be a bit more hot headed than the other celestials. They are the main source of military power for the Elysian other than the Volants. The planet’s wildlife are accustomed to the heat and range from the innocent (for example cacti) to the incredibly dangerous (for example, the flaming bears of wrath). Melviti is said to have originated from Fueligue, so the fire celestials have a deep hatred towards her for ruining their reputation. On the planet, her name is never allowed to be spoken outside of an educational setting. They even hold a festival celebrating her banishment from the Elysian Realms in Fuligi.

 

**Aquamatia**

Aquamatia is the planet of the Water Celestials. They are known for their malleability, weather manipulation, and camouflage capabilities. The planet’s atmosphere is an enormous membrane bubble that only specific vehicles can go through.  There is mainly ocean on the planet with a few landmasses and islands littered around. On the biggest of the landmasses lies the city of Aquatius, the capital of Aquamatia. While Aquatius is on the biggest of the landmasses, when the tide rises it becomes a floating city. There is also a popular tourist city called Marimig which is underwater. To get to the city you must walk on the path on the seafloor. So that people don’t drown, the water celestials sell potions of water breathing. When you drink this potion, you turn a light blue color. Not even the Water Celestials can breathe underwater, they can hold their breath for an hour without needing more air but for more extended trips they have to take the potion. The houses here are made from seashells and huge pieces of coral that are farmed on the outskirts of Aquatius. The water celestials are known to be more of a ¨go with the flow¨ type people. They are known, like the Air Celestials, to be the educators of the Celestial Realm. A Fire or Nature educator isn’t unheard of, but is is much more rare. This planet’s wildlife is more accustomed to the water for example plants like seaweed and coral (coral is a plant here) to creatures like fish and ripper sharks. When Melviti had power, the Water and Air Celestials were the front line against her. They hold festivals in Aquatius so honor the fighters who defended the realm. 

 

**Ariminia**

Ariminia is the planet of the Air Celestials. They are known for their speed and for their abilities in invisibility and flying. They are tightly interwoven with Aquamatia from their previous history together. This planet’s atmosphere is covered by clouds most of the time unless if its a very windy day. This planet has some land, but people mainly live on the floating islands that are connected to each other. However despite there being plenty of floating islands the capital, Windsor, is just a levitating city. There are no streets so people have to fly from one building to the other. Tourists have to take potions of Flight which cause you to glow a white color. It’s not very noticeable so not many people clock the tourists if they are dresses in air celestial garments. The houses are made of reinforced frosted glass and milky quartz. The air celestials are known to be confident people who stand up for themselves to the death. As aforementioned, they are known to be the educators of the realm alongside the water celestials. There are more flight accustomed creatures and the flora are some of the tallest in the realm. Also aforementioned was their stand with Aquamatia against Melviti. They hold a similar festival honoring their fighters in Windsor. The current royal family is from Ariminia, Queen Marimosia coming from a family of Volants and King Temito coming from the royal bloodline. Their two sons, Princes Jamiris and Mulimaru, were born in Quasar but are currently being raised in Ariminia on the royal island. 

 

**Lelimas**

Lelimas is the planet of the Nature Celestials. They are known primarily for their teleportation, mimicry, and object manipulation abilities. The planet’s atmosphere is covered by semi translucent vines that allow light to go through but the people can’t see the sky. The planet looks like a normal planet, aside from the vine atmosphere. They have a few oceans and lakes, but around 60% of the planet is covered by land. The land is consisted of forests and fields with the occasional (really) small desert. The capital of Lelimas is the city of Virifol located on the tallest plateau on the planet. The buildings are built from a variety of materials ranging from wood to stone to anything that could possibly be good for building. The Nature Celestials are far more timid than any other type, mainly choosing to stay on their planet or on a mini planet that is near Lelimas. It is rare for a nature celestial to venture much farther from home than the C.C, and it is much rarer to find them on another planet. They stick to what they know and prefer to stay by the land. Because the vines stop the view of the sky from coming in, many nature celestials have never seen the sky and (on the rare occasion that they leave the planet) they carry an umbrella with them at all times. When Melviti came to temporary power, she left Fueligue and went to try and take over Lelimas. The celestials fought back with all that they had, but while there was so much resistance to her reign many still decided to join. Melviti turned these people into demonic versions of themselves full of dark energy and power. They became the Maliturs, her subjects. After she was expelled along with her new subjects Lelimas had to recover. There became strict social feelings of togetherness in an attempt to never lose anyone to Melviti again. They hold a festival in Virifol that symbolizes the unity of the Nature Celestials.  

 


	6. The Passage of Quasar

The Passage of Quasar is the home of the Elysian Royal Family. The passage only contains a few small planets and an enormous floating island that holds Elysia Castle. On the planets there are multiple training centers for Volant, Planetside, and Royal Guard Celestials.  There is a small town of royals that surrounds Elysia Castle which is known for their riches and comforts. Common people rarely go to the palace, instead they go to the nearest Elysian Branch. The only people who go to the castle are the royals, members of the government, the head of the Volants and the highest ranking Planetside celestials. Instead of visiting the castle, commoners visit the mini planets scattering the passage. As aforementioned, most of the planets are occupied by  training centers for Volant, Planetside, and Royal Guard Celestials. However, there are a few cities and arenas that the commoners visit for vacations. People, other than the celestials, typically visit on their way through to the Mons. The passage is constantly abuzz with people going through and there is never a dull moment. There is no major star but there are many celestial-made stars that light up the space. Similar to Sercambra, Quasar has an invisible barrier that nothing can pass, unless they wish to combust. The portals in and out of Quasar are also similar to Sercambra, the only difference are their positions. There are actually two portals leading into Quasar and two portals leading out. The main portals are very close to the invisible barrier but just far enough to be out of its reach. The two minor portals are for the Royal Family, Volants, and Planetside which are located on either side of the floating island. There is a lot more about the passage that has not been mentioned, however it is mainly about the powers of the Elysian Government and their rankings which will be explained further later.


	7. The Mortal Realm

The Mortal Realm is an infinite space of planets home to the mortals. There is a very small amount of mortals who know that the Elysian Realm rules over them. The rest of the mortals just live their lives not knowing anything about the rest of the universe. There are three types of planets that are under the ruler of the Celestials; Main planets, “Luck” planets, and common planets. The portals are just inside of the reach of the Elysian Government, one leading to Quasar and the other leading to The Mons. There is not much to the mortal realm, it is just place of power for the Elysians against the Tenemalum. 


	8. The Passage of Monshquetta (aka The Mons)

The Mons is another incredibly simple idea to grasp. It has a frontier vibe to it with the many monsters that litter it. It has a similar appearance to Fae Land’s Ammil Autumn. The deeper one goes into The Mons the more dangerous the creatures become. There are a few cities and towns scattered around the area which all have force fields around them protecting the citizens from the dangers in the wild. The higher celestial schools take their students camping here to practice surviving in harsh environments without their powers to aid them. The Mons is the beginning of the disputed territory with Melviti, and the people used to live in constant fear of Melviti until the Elysian government decided to take the passage in an attempt to retrieve Idmin. 


End file.
